looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Farm Frolics
Farm Frolics is a 1941 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Bob Clampett. Plot *A realistic looking horse is seen, whinnying (courtesy of Mel Blanc), and a comic triple plays out: The narrator asks the horse to do a trot; the horse obliges. The narrator asks for a gallop; the horse again obliges. The narrator then asks the horse to do a "canter". The horse turns from realistic to a cartoon horse, with the bugged eyes of, and singing "I'm Happy About the Whole Thing" (by Harry Warren and Johnny Mercer) in the style of, the vaudeville star Eddie Cantor, vocally impersonated by Cliff Nazarro. The narrator admonishes the horse, who grins sheepishly. *The family dog is seen lazing on the porch, springing to alertness when the newspaper arrives. The dog makes a mad dash to the end of the driveway, gets the paper, comes back to the porch, and immediately starts to read the paper himself, starting with the Sunday comics. He turns to the audience, and speaking in Blanc's early version of Barney Rubble, says, "I just can't wait to see what happens to Dick Tracy today!" *A hen leaves her eggs unguarded, and a mean-looking weasel stealthily creeps into the henhouse while the narrator frets. Just as he is about to grab the eggs, they all hatch at once, and the chicks shout "BOO!" in unison. The frightened weasel evokes a Joe Penner catch-phrase, "Don't ever DOOO that!" and gasps as his heart pounds. *A group of birds put a little twig, a bit of string, and piece of straw until they make a house approved by F.H.A. (Federal Housing Administration), singing, "There's no place like home!" *A group of ants is seen coming and going at an anthill. The camera and mike zoom in to allow the viewer to see and hear as a mother summons her son: "Hen-REEEE!" "Coming, Mother!" (referring to the catchphrase from the radio show, "The Aldrich Family"). *A mouse mentions that he is kind to the cat he's snuggling against, and nods with the narrator's observation they're friends. When asked by the narrator if he has anything he'd like to say to his friends in the audience, the mouse yells, "GET ME OUT OF HEEEEEEEEERE!!!!!!!!!" *A recurring gag has 6 piglets eagerly watching an alarm clock. When it finally hits 6:00 p.m., one of the pigs yell "Dinnertime!" and they dash off to their mother, to the tune of the military bugle call "Mess Call". She braces for the onslaught as the sucklings pile into her side. Zoom in on the mother pig's rather dejected face, who speaks to the audience in the manner of ZaSu Pitts: "Oh, dear... every day, it's the same thing!" Iris-out. Availability *LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 3, Side 6: Tashlin/Clampett *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 3 (Blue Ribbon reissue) Notes *This is one of the cartoons that Warner would occasionally produce that featured none of its stable of characters, just a series of gags, usually based on outrageous stereotypes and plays on words, and topical references, as a narrator (Robert C. Bruce) describes the action. *This cartoon was re-released issued into the Blue Ribbon Merrie Melodies program on October 15, 1949. However, the title card had Bruce's audio and as such, the opening music had to be shortened. *The vocal group heard at the beginning is The Sportsmen Quartet, who often harmonized in Warner Bros. cartoons of the period, later becoming the resident singing group on Jack Benny's radio and TV shows. *The cartoon is now in the public domain. *This cartoon was also one of the first to carry the 1941-45 opening theme for the Merrie Melodies series. It would come to be associated with the a.a.p. package in general, as many color cartoons in that package would be reissued as Blue Ribbons, opening with that version of the theme. That theme would even be played on the a.a.p. logo itself, for the first nine seconds. *A 16mm print of the cartoon with its original opening titles was found on Ebay in late April of 2018. Gallery Farm Frolics Original Titles.png|Original Titles from a 16mm print. Farmfrolics.jpg External links * Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Shorts Category:1941 Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Public domain films Category:Spot Gag Cartoons Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by John Didrik Johnsen Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Kent Rogers Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Robert C. Bruce Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Cliff Nazarro Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:One-Shot Cartoons Category:Cartoons with missing Leon Schlesinger credits Category:Re-released cartoons whose original titles are known to exist